User talk:Rasengan888/Archive 1
uh... what? Are you telling us not to go to the site we're on right now, or some other site that we've probably never heard of? Cold hard steel 22:18, 31 December 2008 (UTC) For what? The Narutopedia or that Naruto RPG? --Rasengan888 22:20, 31 December 2008 (UTC) The Naruto RPG. Cold hard steel 22:21, 31 December 2008 (UTC) Not to go, I really hate that site, and trust me, it's really horrible. Let me improve that part. I think I'm more specific at my userpage at Narutopedia. --Rasengan888 22:22, 31 December 2008 (UTC) Yeah... Anyway, welcome to the site, if it's your first time here. I don't know you, so I might not know if your new or not. =DCold hard steel 22:25, 31 December 2008 (UTC) Welcome I am User:Ten Tailed Fox, and I'm and Admin and Bureaucrat for this site. Ask me if you need anything. Ten Tailed Fox 22:25, 31 December 2008 (UTC) Thank you very much. And yes, this is probably my 20th time in this site so I decide to make a userpage here. Although, I didn't make any edits (even though I saw many errors). --Rasengan888 22:26, 31 December 2008 (UTC) By the way, we have rules about not having characters related to canon characters, but it's rarely enforced. I just think it's annoying. And Ten tails is a good person, you need anything, talk to him. I guess he's the top dog on the site, kinda.Cold hard steel 22:28, 31 December 2008 (UTC) Lol, ya next to User:Blackemo1, I'm top dog. But there are a few admins that'll help you out too. Ten Tailed Fox 22:34, 31 December 2008 (UTC) Hmm! Thanks guys for the welcome. Now, I decide to fix the Naruto Series page here so thanks for the welcoming. --Rasengan888 22:36, 31 December 2008 (UTC) Its Okay Yeah, sure, just wait till its time to start the semi-finals, then you can be the official protoctor. --Seireitou 20:01, 1 January 2009 (UTC) P.s. Also, welcome to Naruto Fanon, im an admin/beaurocrat, so ask me if you need anything. Proctor Yeah we just started a tournament. But the person to talk to about being a proctor would be User:Seireitou, he is the organizer of it all. Happy New Years! Ten Tailed Fox 23:00, 1 January 2009 (UTC) Yo Welcome to Naruto Fanon. I'm a admin so if you have questions just ask me or one of the other admins 'ANBU 100TALK" Art is a bang,un!" 23:29, 1 January 2009 (UTC) No problem No, its no problem at all. Ask me whenever you want about whatever you want :) Ten Tailed Fox 00:51, 2 January 2009 (UTC) Yo... I've noticed that nearly all the other admins have greeted you, so, Welcome to Naruto Fanon. I'm one of the admins, but I don't do much...Also, you can ask me for help or anything. I'm on the site at least once or twice a day, so, ok. Glad to see another user on the site. Narutokurosaki547 02:09, 2 January 2009 (UTC) Brawl? If Kirby sucks up Snake he gets a headband and can through grenades. Echo Uchiha 22:38, 2 January 2009 (UTC) Like I said, he gets a headband. Echo Uchiha 23:30, 2 January 2009 (UTC) Haha, sort of, but without the awesome beard and glare of death. Echo Uchiha 23:33, 2 January 2009 (UTC) Proctor 2 The second round is the semi-finals --Seireitou 00:02, 3 January 2009 (UTC) Sure Seireitou 00:11, 3 January 2009 (UTC) Yes Sorry for the delay, first time archiving my page. And yes, I did win my match. Echo Uchiha 00:09, 3 January 2009 (UTC) well..... I suggest we finish this tournament first, just to avoid confusion and such --Seireitou 01:04, 3 January 2009 (UTC) P.S. But, if you really want to, go ahead time limit Well, thats why i made you proctor. Im giving you the descision of penalties and time limits, but i agree, they are taking too long and some form of penalty or time limit needs to be made. --Seireitou 15:48, 3 January 2009 (UTC) The time limit didn't work in the first place, so I say penalty. If the contestants don't finish soon, a winner will be randomly selected. How's that? Cold hard steel 16:04, 3 January 2009 (UTC) Rules, rules... I like them for the most part. The explanation of the terrain might change the play a little bit, but I don't think it's necessary. To make things interesting, you could put a limiter on the arena, just to make sure nobody goes over a certain power limit. And I don't think that you need to do the ninjutsu cancelation or the break the players thing. That should be left to the writers. And what is your process for deciding who wins? Cold hard steel 16:51, 3 January 2009 (UTC) Hey hey! That's kinda cuttin' it close there! I hope you aren't implying that we only have 24½ hours to start and finish?! Cold hard steel 19:30, 3 January 2009 (UTC) Well... I'm in the eastern timezone in America. Narutokurosaki547 21:50, 3 January 2009 (UTC) Me Too 'ANBU 100TALK" Art is a bang,un!" 22:02, 3 January 2009 (UTC) Ya know... I'll show up when I show up. It's a little confusing, but I'll be here at 3:30 my time. I know you're trying to keep this organized, but I'll just get here when I need to. Narutokurosaki547 22:14, 3 January 2009 (UTC) Whoa Buckle down sheriff, it'll be alright, I was busy. I'm in the eastern North American time zone. Echo Uchiha 22:19, 3 January 2009 (UTC) I might have to retire my position, considering I have an away basketball game that night. Echo Uchiha 22:30, 3 January 2009 (UTC) I do not know, but I WIll be gone the enitrety of this Monday, well, until maybe 9:00. Tuesday I will be available from 3:15 to 4:20, then I have practice. Sorry, but this would have been easier if everyone had cooperated during Christmas break. Echo Uchiha 22:54, 3 January 2009 (UTC) Thank you, In two weeks on Tuesday to Thursday I will be home from 3:00-4:20, and 6:10-10:00, and when we get our schedule for then, I might have a game on either Monday or Friday. I'll notify you on that as soon as I can. Echo Uchiha 23:07, 3 January 2009 (UTC) I'm on the eastern seaboard. And how do you plan to keep this that organized? Cold hard steel 23:46, 3 January 2009 (UTC) Thats 6:00. Live in Maryland. I asume that's true for Echo, too, living on the eastern seaboard. Also, I recommend disqualifying Artemis Hyuuchiiha, he hasn't been on in a month or two, so I don't think that he would be reliable for the next round anyway. Cold hard steel 01:18, 4 January 2009 (UTC) Adminship You know, you are very responsible and hardworking. Even though you just became a member, would you like to be an admin? Ten Tailed Fox 01:33, 4 January 2009 (UTC) Schedule I agree with your schedule entirely. I assume that you've gotten the consent from all of the participants and you're just waiting for the day it starts. And why do I have to watch the first match? Is it to make sure that I'm there? And How do you make sure I am there? Cold hard steel 13:54, 4 January 2009 (UTC) Hmmm............... So how do I show that I show up at a match?... '''ANBU 100TALK" Art is a bang,un!" 16:28, 4 January 2009 (UTC) Thnaks Thanks of rthe heads-up man, i signed it before him i guess Minkai, the Legendary Drunk 19:24, 4 January 2009 (UTC) so, im thinkin that Minkai here won, well, im asumming it now, and we can start the semi-finals now, good job, Proctor! --Seireitou 19:28, 4 January 2009 (UTC) My Timezone My timezone is EST, and it is currently 3:25 PM --Mewshuji 20:25, 4 January 2009 (UTC) RE: Thanks Well here is the thing. We have quite a few admins, but I need all the help I can get. We are constantly growing and we currently have more articles than Narutopedia, so I need more help checking that over. Plus it isn't unusual that you might become an Admin now. I was an admin unusually early, when others around me who had been on far longer, did not. And I'm now a Bureaucrat, when there have only been three before me. I've only been on the site for a month or two and I've obtained this status. You are a hard worker and I respect your organization skills and such. Ten Tailed Fox 21:40, 4 January 2009 (UTC) Alright I read it right before you messaged me. Thanks for the heads up and sorry for my pretty complicated schedule, but this tournament was loosely organzied until you arrived, making it hard to get things done during Christmas break. I'll prioritize everything and will probably make every time (With the exception of tommorrow), and if not I will notify you. Echo Uchiha 00:05, 5 January 2009 (UTC) um Yes, I am east time zone. Either you are in high school and do no sport or club, or you just don't have a life. I teach karate classes at all of those times and days. Minkai, the Legendary Drunk 01:31, 5 January 2009 (UTC) Well want do you want me to do?! I can't make the times, but I wanna participate. When did YOU become proctor anyway? Minkai, the Legendary Drunk 20:32, 5 January 2009 (UTC) I don't mean that offensiveley, but why is there set times??? This is stupid!! Before, there was no set time! We just fought, like a regular fighting RP!! Thgis is Naruto Fanon Wiki, and we go by our own rules. And I betcha other people fell the same way when I say that this is too organized, and is staring to become boring. Minkai, the Legendary Drunk 20:32, 5 January 2009 (UTC) Sure Go right ahead. I think you will get a good vote. Ten Tailed Fox 20:44, 5 January 2009 (UTC) (title too innapropriate to include) WHAT THE HELL I WAS WAITING FOR TEN TAILED TO DO SOMETHING I CONSTANTLY CHECKED TH PAGE!!!!!!! YES THE TIME IS BAD AND A RESCHEDULE WOULD BE APPRECUIATED!!!!!! NEVER YELL AT ME OR THIS WILL HAPPEN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I HAVE A LIFE, SO I DO STUFF DURING THE DAYTIME!!!!!! Minkai, the Legendary Drunk 20:53, 5 January 2009 (UTC) Don't take that the wrong way. I yell alot. Minkai, the Legendary Drunk 20:53, 5 January 2009 (UTC) Excuse me if I sound rude, but if you have the time to make these messages, wouldn't you also be able to make the meeting? And Rasengan, if he can't make it, change my match with his, or some other thing. I got time. Cold hard steel 20:58, 5 January 2009 (UTC) Here's the thing... Minkai yells, a lot. He also likes things to go his way, so he has a short fuse. Just deal with him. He acts like an just to draw attention to himself. I think he just keeps the Caps Lock key on all the time. I know this is a little disappointing, but the rulez here are a lot more lenient. Well, maybe a few restrictions, but nonetheless, you'll just have do deal with the jerks who criticize you. I am a Christian, so it's even harder for me not to respond in such a level that Minkai does. I have just learned to deal with it. Narutokurosaki547 21:02, 5 January 2009 (UTC)